Paris, London, Tokyo
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: When four girls from Karori, Wellington, New Zealand get Gustavo's fire, what's going to happen when they steal the hearts of a certain boy band? CONTEST CLOSED
1. OC CONTEST!

**DIS****CLAIMER 4 ALL CHAPTERS: I DONT' OWN BTR!**

**Summary: When four girls from Karori, Wellington, New Zealand get Gustavo's fire, what's going to happen when they steal the hearts of a certain boy band?**

**OC CONTEST!**

_**Fill in this form:**_

_**Based On:**_

_**Full Name:**_

_**Nicknames:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Backround:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Style:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Fav Color:**_

_**Fav Food:**_

_**Fav Animal:**_

_**Fav Drink:**_

_**Fav Song/Artists:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Anything Else?:**_

_**BTR Guy:**_

_**How you and my character became friends:**_

_**Band Name Ideas:**_

**My Character is:**

_**Based On: **_**3bsbluver3**

_**Full Name: Claire Jemima Foxe**_

_**Nicknames: Jem, Mimi**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: is really nice, and caring. She is a great friend, and a great listener. She is really trustworthy, and an amazing friend.**_

_**Appearance: Claire has long, shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She has Silver-Blue eyes that change shade. She is very pretty, with almond-shaped eyes, and heart-shaped lips. She is quite small in height, but makes up for it with her athletics skill.**_

_**Backround: She lived with her abusive father in Christchurch until she was age 13. She ran away from home, moving to Wellington. She met her friends at Karori Normal, moving to Wellington Girls College.**_

_**Family: Dad - Jacob James Foxe**_

_**Mum - Sienna Maye Foxe (deceased)**_

_**Sister - Laura Marie Foxe (age 23)**_

_**Sister - Anna Sienna Foxe (age 9)**_

_**Hobbies: Singing, dancing, doing quizzes, reading, writing stories/songs, drawing, listening to music, playing guitar/drums, playing volleyball/soccer.**_

_**Style: skinny jeans, graphic tees, hoodies, lots of bracelets and necklaces.**_

_**Fears: Sharks, Thunderstorms, Earthquakes, Tornados.**_

_**Fav Color: Silver, Topaz, Black, Purple and Red.**_

_**Fav Food: Pizza and Fries**__._

_**Fav Animal: Wolf.**_

_**Fav Drink: Iced Green Tea.**_

_**Fav Song/Artists: 'Tied Together With A Smile' by Taylor Swift. She likes The Backstreet Boys, Rascal Flatts, Daughtry, Avril Lavigne, Carrie Underwood, Jordin Sparks, Keith Urban, and a whole lot of others.**_

_**Likes: sports, spending time with friends, being really random and crazy, going on adventures, helping people with their problems.**_

_**Dislikes: clowns, heights, bugs and small spaces.**_

_**Anything Else?: **_

_**BTR Guy: Kendall or Logan**_

_**How you and my character became friends: **_

_**Band Name Ideas: Live Out Loud, **_


	2. Chapter 1: Memories With Jenny

**CONGRATS 2 PurpleFr3ak 4 CREATING **_**Jenny Gabriela Santos**_**!**

**JENNY:**

_**Based On : No one**_

_**Full Name: Jenny Gabriela Santos**_

_**Nicknames: Gabi, Jen**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Personality: Jenny is sweet, naive. She can always make someone laugh no matter what mood they're in. She is loyal. But if you get in her way or mess with someone she cares about she can get fiesty. So its best to not get on her bad side cause it can go bad.**_

_**Appearance: Jenny is 5'5, she has straightened brunette hair that goes to her waist. Light tan skin, caramel eyes. She has a piercing in her right eyebrow.**_

_**Background: Jenny was born to a family of three; her older brother Reik, her mom and dad in Wellington. At school Jenny didn't hang out with girls much. She hung out alot with boys, because of her child hood friend Cooper. He took her everywhere, she met alot of guys and soon she got used to 3 guys, Fabian Campos, David Garcia, and Nico Cruz, and of course Cooper. The guys were here best friends since kindergarden. Thats why she is so comftroble talking to boys, cause she is used to them and knows how they are. But soon Jenny moved to Karori. And she's happy she moved there because she met new people and her new best friends.**_

_**Family:Mom-Maria Rios-48, Dad-Daniel Santos, Brother-Reik-18**_

_**Hobbies:Jenny rides her bike with her brother sometimes,skateboarding,basketball, and swimming**_

_**Style:Jenny wears different kinds of styles. One of her outfits might be a pair of ripped jeans,with a pair of vans, a white tang top and over it a plaid sleeved shirt witht the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.**_

_**Fears:Clowns**_

_**Fav Color:Purple,red, and Black**_

_**Fav Food:Sushi, Mexican food/Tacos!**_

_**Fav Animal:Tiger**_

_**Fav Drink:Coca Cola**_

_**Fav Song/Artists:Taylor Swift/Mine,Lazy Song/Bruno Mars,Superbass/Nikki Minaj, Just A Dream/Nelly,Get It Right/Glee cast,**_

_**Likes:Jenny likes listening to music,playing video games,playing songs on her acoustic guitar**_

_**Dislikes:She doesn't like it when people talk about the people she cares about,bullies,snobs,**_

_**Anything Else?:Nope.**_

_**BTR Guy:Carlos (or Logan)**_

_**How you and my character became friends:We bumped into eachother at the mall when I was trying on close and from there on we started talking and became friends.**_

_**Band Name Ideas: Angels of Mercy**_

**SO THERE'S JENNY!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
>Karori Normal School is an actual school, in fact, it is my school...<strong>

**BTW: I don't own BTR, but I own Jem/Claire, PurpleFr3ak owns Jenny, and all other people are actual people in my class.**

**Chapter 1: Memories with Jenny**

I pulled out of my seat as the beginning of lunch bell rang. I looked outside. It was pouring with rain.

"Jenny!" I yelled to the other side of the classroom. A tan girl with caramel coloured eyes looked up. She smiled, pushing her long straight hair behind her ear, and continued with her picture. I walked over, and looked. She was drawing a picture of a girl named Emerald, with blonde hair and green streaks. She was wearing a strapless green dress with zippers on the front.

"Hey Jen!" a girl yelled. Her name was Sophie, and she was quite tall, with very pretty straight red hair. "What are you drawing? Oh my god! Did you draw that?"

"Yeah," said Jenny.

"That's awesome! I like the dress you drew, apart from the zippers," Sophie said. Jenny nodded, looked at the time, and packed up her things.

"Do you want me to get your lunch?"

"Yes please Claire!"

"Okay," I said, walking into the corridor. I walked to my schoolbag, and got out my lunch box. I stepped to the left, and got out Jenny's lunchbox.

"Hey Jem," I heard.

"Hey Tor," I replied, turning to face the blonde haired boy that I was (finally) taller than.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, walking away.

"Oh. Siya Jem," said Tor.

"Bye Tor," I said over my shoulder.

"Jenny!" I said, walking past the group of desks. I motioned her to come sit with me and Alya.

"Do you want sushi?" I asked, holding out my eight-piece pack of sushi, the Friday lunch order.

"Sure, do you want a chicken sandwich, a ribena, and a yoghurt?"

"Yep!" I said. We did this every Friday, taking turns to buy the sushi.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking back.

_**FlashBack:**_

_**I was walking through Westfield Queensgate, when I walked into Urban Angel. I walked around the shop, looking at every item. I picked out an outfit, and I backed up to widen my eye-sight range. **_

_**"I'm sorry!" I said, as I bumped into someone.**_

_**"It's OK. I'm Jenny, what's your name?"**_

_**"I'm Claire, and I go to Karori Normal School," **_

_**"Cool! I'm going there next term, on the second of August,"**_

_**"Awesome! But we have the school production that term, so you better get ready to work hard," I warned.**_

_**"Okay, I'll be careful!" she said, laughing.**_

_**"Are you shopping for new school clothes?"**_

_**"Yeah, it's about time I renewed my wardrobe!"**_

_**"Moi Aussi!" I said.**_

_**"Oh, and you can take Spanish, Japanese, Samoan, or German. You can't take French because we have too many people," I said. We kept on chatting, acting like we'd known each other for ages.**_

_**"So, can I get your phone number? Then we can meet up at Karori Park," I said.**_

_**"Sure!" she said. She scribbled down a number on a scrap of paper, while I did the same.**_

_**"Cool! I'll call you tonight! Promise!" I said, looking over my shoulder as my big sister pulled me out of the shop...**_

_**End Of FlashBack**_

"I'm glad we're friends!" I said.

"Watashi mo!" said Jenny.

**2 YEARS LATER...**

"I can't believe we're at Wellington Girls! We made it so far, haven't we!" I said, walking down the footpath by Willis St Arcade.

"I like this uniform!" said Jenny, spinning around. I giggled. We were meeting our friend Cat at school. She came to KNS last year, as a year eight. Jenny had tied up her waist-long hair into a bun, letting two small bangs out at the side. I had tied my hair into a bun, as I had my dance lesson after school. I'm excited, because today, I'm _teaching _the lesson. To a bunch of 10 and 11 year olds.

"Do you want to meet up at Wasabi Sushi? After my lesson, I mean," I asked.

"Sure, I'll text Cat," said jenny. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out,

"Hello?"

_"Claire?"_

"Cooper? Is that you?"

_"Yeah! I can't believe it! I miss you so much!"_

"I miss you too! I heard Christchurch has been having lots of earthquakes, are you okay?"

_"Yeah, and now my house is flat because of it,"_

"Oh man, are you sure you're okay?"

_"Yes! Do you want me to send you pictures? Or my video camera? I heard you needed one for your band's video,"_

"We do, but Coop, we aren't taking your camera!"

_"Oh yes you are,"_

"Oh no I'm not!"

_"Oh yes you are,"_

"Oh no I'm not!"

_"Oh yes you are!"_

"OH NO I'M NOT!" I yelled into the phone.

_"You are,"_ Cooper said, before hanging up.

"I hate you Cooper Jackson!" I said, "So, what'd Cat say?"

"She says it's fine. We'll make the video tonight, after sushi?"

"Sure!"

**AT CLAIRE'S HOUSE!**

"I bought my camera!" yelled Cat, who walked in, wearing a bright blue t-shirt, blue jeans, white knee-high converses, her friendship bracelets, her BFF necklaces, and her signature purple glasses.

"COOL!"

"Okay, we've got the computer, the camera, the instruments, the costumes, and I think our new lead guitarist will be here soon," I said. The doorbell rang.

"That should be her!" I yelled. I opened the door.

"Hi..."

**Okay! The reason I didn't finish is because I don't have the last person yet! I need one more person.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR CHARACTERS:**

**PurpleFr3ak for Jenny Gabriela Santos **

**and wanitherusher for Cathy Roxanne Blossom!**

**I love your guys characters!**

**CATHY:**

_**Based On: -NIL-**_

_**Full Name: Cathy Roxanne Blossom**_

_**Nicknames: Cat , Rocky , Roxy , Flower , Xanne , Catherine**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: tomboy , funny , smart , out-going , hyper , dumb at times , confident , random , weird , crazy and willing**_

_**Appearance: wears funky purple glasses which brings out her eyes , has trimmed nails , long curly-wavy hair , 4'5 , has brown eyes and tanned skin tone**_

_**Backround: Was a boring girl in life until she met a new girl .**_

_**Family: Older brother whom she rarely talks to , baby sister who causes a lot of trouble and two parents**_

_**Hobbies: writing , reading , singing , dancing and surfing the web**_

_**Style: stylish outfit during special occasions . Usually a random tee with baggy jeans**_

_**Fears: happy stuff that can become your worst nightmare (dolls , clowns etc)**_

_**Fav Color: purple , red and black**_

_**Fav Food: desserts and chicken**_

_**Fav Animal: hyena**_

_**Fav Drink: chrysanthemum tea**_

_**Fav Song/Artists: Love You Like A Love Song/Selena Gomez**_

_**Likes: food , eating , reading , writing , being random and Fridays .**_

_**Dislikes: Education and its 'relatives' , boring stuff and Mondays**_

_**Anything Else?: She is EXTREMELY indecisive thus , she makes the wrong decision A LOT**_

_**BTR Guy: Carlos or Logan**_

_**How you and my character became friends: We met when we tried to out-random each other out and we settled everything by eating at our favourite fast-food restaurant**_

_**Band Name Ideas: Underestimate , Sensation , Prize , Girls of Tomorrow or Random WIns All**_

**OK! All the places in the chapter are real, you will find them through out the Wellington Region.**

**REVIEW!**

**no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories With Cathy

**Mikichan21: The name of the school is the actual name of my school, and the places are real, as well. Willis St Arcade is obviously on Willis St, Westfield Queensgate is in...soz, can't remember right now, KNS is on the corner of Karori Rd and Donald St, Wasabi Sushi is on Cuba St.**

**Tor and I actually ususally say this 2 eachother,**

**Alya sits in front of me, **

**Sophie is a really nice girl who commented on my picture of Emerald (ACTUAL PICTURE, THAT I DREW)**

**Chapter 2: Memories with Cathy**

"Do you remember how we became friends?" I asked my friend Cathy.

"Of course! We can't forget!"

_**FlashBack:**_

_**"Hi! my name is Cat! What's yours?"**_

_**"My name is Claire! I challenge you to an out-random contest!"**_

_**"OKAY! It's on!"**_

_**"COOL!"**_

_**Situation 1: Bus**_

_**Cathy:**_

_**"Excuse me? Mr. Bus Driver Sir? Are you aware that your bus is yellow?"**_

_**"Yeah,"**_

_**"And are you aware that you are wearing a black Go Wellington cap?"**_

_**"Yeah,"**_

_**"Oh. Are you aware of the fact that I am wearing purple glasses?"**_

_**"Yeah,"**_

_**"Are you aware-"**_

_**"Look, are you going to get a ticket or what?"**_

_**"No I'm not. Nice chatting to you, Mr. Bus Driver Sir!" Cathy yelled, getting off the bus.**_

_**Claire:**_

_**"Hello ma'am," Claire said to a woman sitting on the bus.**_

_**"Hello, what's your name?"**_

_**"STALKER!" Claire screamed, going to sit next to a young boy.**_

_**"Hi!"**_

_**"My mummy doesn't let me talk to strangers,"**_

_**"Ok. I'll ask for your name, then ask for mine, and then we won't be strangers,"**_

_**"Kay,"**_

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"My name is Tommy. What's your name?"**_

_**"STALKER!" Claire screamed again, going and sitting next to a mother with a baby.**_

_**"Hello. What's your name?" Claire asked the baby.**_

_**"His name is Max. What's your name?"**_

_**"STALKER!" Claire screamed again, pressing the button to get off.**_

**Round 1 of the Random Contest goes to: CLAIRE**

_**Situation 2: The Warehouse**_

_**Claire:**_

_**Claire went to sit next to an old man. She cuddled up close, and tried to read his newspaper. **_

_**"Um... hello?" he asked.**_

_**"Hi! My name is Claire," she said, squishing closer to him. **_

_**"Okay," said the man, getting up. **_

_**"YOU WERE NO FUN ANYWAY!"**_

_**Claire ran up to a male employee, squeezing her legs together.**_

_**"OHMYGOD! Can you direct me in the way of the tampons?"**_

_**"Um...sure? They're that way," he said. Claire walked in the direction he pointed, still squeezing her legs together.**_

_**Cathy:**_

_**Cathy walked up to a teenage boy,**_

_**"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved ME! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won! You kissed ME darling!" She then fell to the ground, acting as if she was being beaten up. When the boy bent down to ask her how she was, she got up and walked away. Sh e found a couple wandering by the perfume samples. She sprayed herself excesively with perfume, then walked up to the guy and said,**_

_**"Hi (giggle) What's your sign?" **_

_**"Uh...I have a girlfriend," he said.**_

_**"Oh right," Cathy faced the girl and said,**_

_**"Hi (giggle) What's your sign?" **_

_**"Come on honey, let's get away from this freakshow".**_

_**Cathy knelt on the ground, and strted miaowing like a cat.**_

_**"Miaow, miaow!" the same old man from before walked past. Cathy rubbed herself against his leg.**_

_**"Get off me!" he said, hobbling faster.**_

_**She found the same teenage boy from before, and said,**_

_**"Oh my god, is it you? Oh my god, it is! I haven't seen you in so long!"**_

_**She grabbed his jaw, and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled back, and slapped him.**_

_**"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL?"**_

_**then she walked off, and out of the store.**_

**Round 2 goes to: CATHY**

_**Situation 3 : McDonald's**_

_**Claire:**_

_**"Can I have eleventy million Whoppers?"**_

_**"We don't have Whoppers, let alone that much,"**_

_**"FINE!"**_

_**Claire pulled out a spray can and wrote 'MCDONALDS SUCKS!' on the counter.**_

_**She suddenly screamed, "I LOVE MYSELF!" and rolled around on the floor, hugging herself.**_

_**Cathy:**_

_**"Oh wrong place. Excuse me? Do you know where Burger King is? They have much better food there than you always will!'**_

_**"No, I don't know where BK is. BUT BUY FROM HERE!"**_

_**"Okay, no need to be pushy. I'll have 10 Fantas,"**_

_**"Okay,"**_

_**When the man turned around to fill up the drinks, Cathy yelled,**_

_**"WHY ARE YOU PEEING IN MY GODDAMN DRINK?"**_

_**and she stormed out.**_

**Round 3 goes to : No one...**

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"It was fun that day..."

**Sorry for the lame chapter.**

**You can flame. I'm a big girl. I can take it...**

**BTR will show up soon...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW x4**


	4. The Music Video

**SORRY IF I MUCK UP ON ANY WORDS. IT IS 11.50pm! DON'T BLAME ME! I'VE BEEN LISTENING 2 BTR!**

**Chapter 3: The Music Video**

**A/N The song I'm going to use is 'Under My Skin' by Gin Wigmore. Just pretend the girls wrote it.**

"Hi Reese!" I said, opening the door for our new lead guitarist. She stepped in, her waist length brown hair swinging.

"Hi, I bought the clothing, where should I put it down?"

"Over by the bathroom would be nice, then you can easily just pick up your bag, and get changed," I said. She smiled, and went to go get changed. She came back a bit later, with her hair out, so we could see her blue streaks, wearing a wolf necklace, a necklace with three rings, a black tank top, black skinnies, and black heels. I motioned for Jenny to go, and she came back a few minutes later, wearing a t-shirt which read 'Don't judge a girl by her clothes', blue ripped denim shorts, black converses, and a couple of aqua bracelets. Cathy left and came back, wearing a bright white jump-suit, a blue jacket, and her blue knee-high converses. On her arms were our four watches, black and purple on one arm, pink and blue on the other. I got up, and walked to the bathroom. I took my bag, then undressed myself. I stood there, for a while, just looking at myself in the mirror, before putting on the black strapless dress Reese had gotten for me. I put the silver jacket over the top, and put on the fishnet stockings. I put on the black boots, then the silver bracelets. I walked out.

"Let's film this f**king video,"

**James POV:**

We were in Gustavo's office, watching a video of four girls from New Zealand;

_**"Sunday dreamers end up last  
>Fixing holes in sunken past<br>Please don't blame me for my lies  
>Just to keep him by my side<br>I don't mind if papa cares or  
>Even if my mama stares<br>Step right in  
>Look right through<br>I beg you get to think the way I do**_

_**And I got  
>You<br>I got you under my skin  
>I got you over my grin<br>I got you under my skin  
>And I got you<br>I got you under my kiss  
>And I got you over my lips<br>And I got you under my skin**_

_**Picture this through cherry bloom  
>Such a crime becoming two when<br>Firecrackers shoot my mind  
>Into such a spin I cry from<br>All these secrets  
>We have shaded<br>You helped make them  
>I helped play them<br>Over and over in my mind  
>I beg you get to think the way I do<strong>_

_**And I got you  
>I got you under my skin<br>I got you over my grin  
>I got you under my skin<br>**_

_**And I got you  
>I got you under my kiss<br>And I got you over my lips  
>And I got you under my skin<strong>_

_**And I got  
>You<br>I got you under my skin  
>I got you over my grin<br>I got you under my skin**_

_**Oooooooh  
>Come on dance, come on dance<br>Ahhh, wohooooo**_

_**Come on dance, come on dance  
>Ahhh, wohooooo<strong>_

_**Kick those shoes off  
>Come on dance<br>Ye who  
>Woooohhooo<br>One, two, three and come with me**_

_**I got  
>You<br>I got you under my skin  
>I got you over my grin<br>I got you under my skin  
>And I got you<br>I got you under my skin  
>I got you over my grin<br>I got you under my skin  
>And I got you<br>I got you under my kiss  
>I got you over my lips<br>I got you under my skin  
>And I got<br>You  
>I got you under my skin<br>I got you over my grin  
>I got you under my skin"<strong>_

"Wow. They're good," I said.

"Yes. And that's why we've decided to sign them a record deal,"

"WHAT!"

_**"Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Make it count play it-"**_

"WHO TURNED ON THE CD PLAYER?"

**;D OK,there it is. I'm tired, so i wanna get this up now, cause u guys have been begging 4 it.**

**Love ya,**

**Kendall Schmidt is Mine**


	5. The Letter

**Randomness!: I went to the orthodontist today to do the moulds. The clay/putty tasted like crap, and so my Dad got me $5 worth of candy to get rid of the taste.**

**Chapter 5: The Letter...**

**Cathy's POV:**

"Reeses Pieces! Gabi! Mimi!" I yelled, waving a piece of paper in my best friend's faces. Reese smiled, and took the paper out of my hands. She read it, then gasped.

"What does it say?"

"Yeah, Amber, read it out loud, it looks like its about to rain!"

"Okay,

_Dear Miss Blossom, Miss Foxe, Miss Delgado, and Miss Santos,_

_My name is Kelly Wainwright, and I am Gustavo Rocque's assistant. Mr Rocque has chosen you for a record deal as his new girl group. Please email me (there is a slip at the bottom) if you would like to come to Los Angeles to produce a demo. _

_You will probably produce a couple of songs with the boy band 'Big Time Rush', so just to let you know. _

_Please respond to this letter before the 23rd of October, 2011._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kelly Wainwright_". Claire and Jen gasped.

"We've gotta email her!"

"Yeah, c'mon, can we?"

"Okay! Let's run back to Claire's house, and get on her laptop! We've gotta go to L.A.!"

**2 hours later...**

**Kelly W. POV:**

I was checking my email, while also getting a coffee for Gustavo, filing his papers, and making heaps of calls, when one _important _email came through, from someone called little . miss . iced . green . t (at) ymail . com**(1)**. In the subject line was 'rsvp 2 letter'. I dropped Gustavo's coffee, his envelopes. and my phone, and ran over to the couch. I opened it up,

_'To Ms. Wainwright,_

_I am Claire Foxe, and recently, I got a letter addressed from you to me and my peers. Jenny Santos, Reese Delgado, Cathy Blossom, and I all have permission to come to Los Angeles to be in your girl group. If it is okay, when will we come over?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Miss Claire Jemima Foxe' _. I squealed, and looked up to find Gustavo, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos standing in front of me.

"The girls are coming to LA!" I said, before typing in a reply.

**1 hour later...**

**Cathy POV:**

_' To Miss Foxe,_

_We here at Rocque Records are absoloutely ecstatic about you coming here! Is it okay for you to leave in say...4 weeks?_

_Kelly '_

"WOOHOO! We're going to LA!" I screamed.

"Okay, I've already said that's okay, I don't need you screaming it from the roof!" yelled Claire's big sister, Laura.

"SORRY!"

"What if it was a roof shout?" yelled Claire.

"Then it would be appropriate!" yelled Laura, earning our giggles.

"We should tell Alya!" I said, talking about our friend from intermediate.

"OK!"

_'OMG! Alya, u no gustavo rocque, the music producer?_

_He's given us (Jem, Cat, Gabi, + Amber) a record deal!_

_We r going 2 LA in 4 weeks! _

_Luv_

_Live Out Loud_

_;D_'

I sent the email to Alya, and a couple of minutes later, we got a reply:

_'Cool! U guys r so lucky! I wish I could c u guys off the airport!_

_Congrats!_

_Luv _

_Alya!_

_;D_'

I smiled, before reading the email out to my friends. I picked up the phone, and rang Alya.

_"...Hello?"_

"Hey Alya! It's Cat. I'll talk to you at school about you coming out to Wellington Airport,"

_"Cool! See you tomorrow!"_

"Au Revoir!" I said, putting the phone down. I smiled, and ran to the kitchen to find Laura attempting to make a batch of biscuits. Notice I said 'attempting'.

"Lollie **(3)**! You're not supposed to put the full eggs in! You're supposed to crack them first!" I yelled, laughing. I walked over to the lounge, where Anna was doing...something.

"Na? What are you doing?"

"Making a tomb out of chairs and blankets!" she yelled, from the middle of her pile of...stuff.

"Okay. Just to let you know, our flight is supposed to be in four weeks time!" I yelled to Laura.

"M'kay!"

"Siya Lollie! Bye Na! SIYA MIMI! BYE JEN! SIYA LATER RIRI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"BYE CAT!" They yelled back. I smiled, waved goodbye to Laura, then went out onto the now-saturated porch.

**Kelly POV:**

"The girls are coming to LA!" I said, jumping up and hi-fiving everyone.

"Okay. Dogs. Studio. NOW!" yelled Gustavo. The boys groaned and turned. James turned back around,

"So, four _hot _New Zealand girls are coming to work with us?"

"Yes...I think," I replied. Honestly, the male mind is really weird.

"YES! Studio!" he yelled, turning back around and off to the studio. The other boys shrugged their shoulders, and ran off after them.

"Good luck Gustavo. The boys are really tired today," I said with a grin, before heading off to the recording studio.

**OMG! I hope it's OK! Sorry i haven't been updating! Our computer (the one the people aged 6-14 in our house use) got a virus, so I've had to update from my Mum and her boyfriend's computer.**

**REVIEW!**

**(1): Just take out the spaces. Also, not real email.**

**(2): Ditto. Also, not real email.**

**(3): Cathy has nicknames for everyone:**

**Laura: Lollie**

**Anna: Na**

**Claire: Mimi**

**Jenny: Jen, Gabi**

**Reese: RiRi, Reeses Pieces**

**Kendall: Kenny**

**James: Jamie**

**Logan: Logie**

**Carlos: Car-Car**

**Gustavo: Gus, Tavo**

**Kelly: Kell**

**REVIEW!**


	6. We made it to Los Angeles : 2,432 words

**Hola Again! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I feel so ashamed. :(**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LOGAN HENDERSON! **

**Paris, London, Tokyo, CHAPTER 6!**

**Reese POV**

"Oooooohh! I'm so excited!" Cathy said, bouncing up and down in her plane seat.

"Shut up, _Catherine_," I said, using her full name. She paused, glared, then started bouncing higher. I sighed, before putting a hand into my carry-on bag and pulling out a snap-lock plastic-bag.  
>"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the bag. I opened it, and tipped it onto the tray in front of her.<p>

"Mars Bars...Skittles...M'n'Ms...K-Bars... THIS IS HEAVEN!" she exclaimed, scooping up the treats in front of her. I'd only known this girl a few weeks, and I already knew her favourite colours, foods, songs, artists...even those in her family!

"Guess what today is?" she asked as I got out my iPod.

"What?"

"_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday,_

_Everybody's looking forward to the weeke-_" she was cut off by my hand over her mouth. I could still hear her singing along to that song under my hand.

"SHUT UP ROXY!" I yelled. Gabi walked up towards us. She stopped by us, put her finger on her mouth and started walking after the stewardess who was pushing the drinks trolley.

"'Scuse me?" I heard from the other side of me. I turned, and saw a pretty girl with curly auburn hair and big green eyes. "Can you tell your friend to keep it down? I wanna get _some _sleep before we hit L.A.," she said.

"Sure. I'm Reese by the way. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Simpson. Maxine Simpson, but call me Maxi" she said, smiling. I saw she was wearing a purple tank top, green shorts, a purple hoodie, and green converse. Nice colours.

"So, what part of NZ do you come from?"

"I'm from Wellington. J-ville actually," she told me. Cool. Johnsonville. My friend's grandparent's live there.

"Cool! Me and my three friends are from Karori. This is Cathy, the girl who walked past before was Jenny, and Claire is back there," I said, pointing behind me.

"What school do you go to? I go to Onslow," she exclaimed.

"We all go to Wellington Girl's,"

"Choice! That was my second pick if I didn't get into Onslow," Maxi told me. She turned in her chair to face me a little, and I saw she had a tattoo of a peace sign by her right eye.

"Nice! What are you doing in Los Angeles?"

"Actually, we got the chance to record a demo there. Gustavo Rocque found us on YouTube," I told her.

"Well, that's pretty much what I'm doing! Except, me and _my_ friends are going to be recording for Hawke. Their names are Alex Gonzalies, Tati Holdan, Ali Summers, and Jay West," she said. A girl across from me with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black pumps, a black zipper bracelet and fingerless gloves waved at me.

"I'm Jay. This is Alex," she said, pointing to a girl with flat brown hair and green highlights, and luminous blue eyes. Alex was wearing black tights, a black pleated skirt, a green tank top, leather converses, and a black ruffled jacket.

"That's Ali," she told me, pointing to the girl behind her. Ali had straight blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a pretty smile. She was wearing white Capri pants, a light green top, and green flats.

"And this is Tati," said Jay, pointing to a girl with long dark brown hair with highlights, and dark brown eyes. Tati was wearing a lilac plaid shirt, grey skinny jeans, purple Osiri sneakers, and a purple zipper bracelet. I noticed all the girls were wearing necklaces. Maxi was wearing a diamante panda, Alex was wearing a brass dog, Tati was wearing a purple diamond, Ali was wearing a gold fish, and Jay was wearing a black cat.

"I like your necklaces," I said, smiling.

"Thanks! They're our favorite animals," said Tati.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what are your full first names?"

"Well, I'm Maxine Lilly, Tati is Tatiana Alison, Alex is Alexandra Rosalita, Ali is Alika, and Jay is Julia Jayde," Kaylee said.

"Hey Reese!" I heard someone yell. I turned, and Laura walked towards me.

"Do ya know where I can find some Sprite?"

"Yeah, Gabi was following the drinks cart. I think she went that way," I said, pointing the way Jenny walked.

"Laura?" a small voice asked. It was Anna.

"Laura, I want a drink," she said, tugging on her black jacket.

"I'll get you one Anna!" she said, rolling her eyes, before waving to me and walking the way I pointed.

"So… who are you here with? As your guardian, I mean," I whispered to Maxine.

"We're here with my sister Amberly. That's her there," she said, pointing to a tall girl in a floral dress listening to some music through her headphones.

"We will be landing in Los Angeles in about ten minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts, turn off all electronic items, and thank you for flying Aloft Airlines," said the voice over the speaker.

"THANK YOU!" Cathy yelled up the aisle.

"You are welcome," said the voice again.

"BOO!" someone yelled. I jumped, my heart beating.

"WTH CLAIRE!" I screamed.

"No big deal cuz," she said, smiling her a*se off.

"Just sit down, we'll be able to go to Rocque Records soon," I said, shaking my head and doing my own belt up.

"Kk, see y'all soon," she said, going back to her seat.

"Miss, would you like me to take away your…pudding?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes please. It has fur on it," I said.

**15 MINUTES LATER…**

"I can't believe we're in Los Angeles!" Cathy exclaimed once we got off the plane.

"I can't believe this is the fourteenth time you've said it!" I told her. I looked around. Anna was on Laura's back, Claire was holding her foot, Gabi's arm was around her shoulders, Cathy was holding Anna's other foot, and _my _arm was wrapped around Cathy's shoulders. We were all looking up at the crowds.

"It's much more crowded than Wellington _and _Auckland Airports. Even with the Rugby World Cup last month!" Laura said.

"Look over there!" Cathy said, pointing to a man holding a tiny whiteboard with all our first names on it. We walked over to him.

"Miss Blossom? Miss Foxe…s? Miss Delgado? Miss Santos?"

"That's us!"

"Follow me," he said. We walked outside to find a bright white stretch limo in front of us.

"LIMOUSINE!" Cathy screamed. She jumped up and down, then hopped in. She soon fell out screaming her head off. We heard laughter from inside the long car. I put my head inside the door and saw four boys, and two girls.

"Hey, I'm Kendall, this is James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Kelly. You've talked to Kelly, via email, right?" the blonde asked. James was the tall brunette who kinda looked like a chick, Carlos was short, and wearing a black hockey helmet, Logan was short, with spiky gelled hair, Camille had long curly brown hair, and a little beauty spot by her lip. Kelly had black hair that was straightened, but had two curly wisps coming down around her face.

"And you are?"

"Reese Delgado. The girl who came in before was Cathy Blossom," I said, smiling, and getting into the car. Jenny and Claire hopped in behind me.

"Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Kelly, Camille," I said, pointing to each person.

"I know who the guys are," Claire and Jen replied. Cathy came and sat next to me.

"They gave me a heart-attack," she said, pouting.

"Sorry Cathy,"

"It's okay Logie,"

"Logie?" Logan questioned, looking at me.

"She makes up nicknames for everyone,"

"Yep! Claire is Jem, Jenny is Gabi, Reese is Reeses Pieces, Logan is Logie...Kendall is Kenny...James is Jamie...Carlos is Car-Car...Kelly is Kell...and Camille is Cam!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. We still hadn't left yet, so Cathy pulled out her phone.

**L.A. international airport! **I read when my phone buzzed.

"5,6,7,8, (**BOLD CAPS is CATHY, Bold is Claire, **_**Bold Italics is Reese, **__and italics is Jenny, _normal is all)

**STANDING IN THAT SILENT HALL; WAITIN' FOR THAT FINAL CALL;  
>SAYS HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE<br>SHAKIN' HANDS, I PACK A BAG; TREMBLIN' VOICE, I CALL A CAB  
>SLOWLY I START WALKIN' TO THE DOOR;<br>**  
><em><strong>The cab arrives, he blows his horn<br>I stumble out in the early morn'  
>Tell him of the place I've got to go<br>Hit a hundred signal lights; Peterbilts in a traffic fight  
>Gettin' through these doors has been so slow...<br>**_  
>L.A. International Airport<br>Where the big jet engines roar  
>L.A. International Airport<br>I won't see him anymore.

**Stewardess in a mini-skirt; Hippie in a leather shirt  
>Starlet on her way to Naples, Rome<br>While I'm wonderin' where it's at; I see a Paris diplomat  
>College kids are tryin' to get back home;<br>**

_Baggage car goes quickly by; See my case and I start to cry  
>Stumble to the lounge to be alone<br>And while I'm tryin' to get some rest; I bite my lips and try my best  
>To fight the pain that's makin' me leave home.<br>_  
>L.A. International Airport<br>Where the big jet engines roar  
>L.A. International Airport<br>I won't see him anymore.

**With silver wings across the sky**; _**Vapor trails that wave goodbye**_  
><strong>TO THOSE BELOW WHO'VE GOT TO STAY AT HOME,<strong>  
><em>I wish that I had flown at night<em>; **So I could take that Champagne flight**  
>Rid myself of every tear I own;<p>

**Soaring high above the heavens; In a seven-forty-seven**  
><strong>FIGHTING BACK THE TEARS THAT CURSE MY EYES,<strong>  
><em>Captain's voice so loud and clear; Amplifies into my ear<em>  
><em><strong>Assuring me I'm flying friendly skies.<br>**_  
>L.A. International Airport<br>Where the big jet engines roar  
>L.A. International Airport<br>I won't see him anymore!" we all chorused. Everyone laughed and clapped.

" (SAME EXCEPT CATHY IS BOLD UNDERLINE) Wow..., say it to me  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah..., wow...<p>

**We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<strong>  
><strong>We are family<br>**_Get up everybody and sing  
>Everyone can see we're together<br>as we walk on by..._  
><span><strong>and we fly just like birds of a feather<br>We know that's no lie-a-ie  
>All of the people around us to say...<br>**_**Can we be that close  
>Just let me state for the record<br>We're giving love in a family dose, yeah  
><strong>_  
>We are family<br>(**Sing it to me...**)  
>I got all my sisters with me, wow..., wow..., yeah<br>We are family, yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah  
>Get up everybody and sing<p>

**Living life is fun and we've just begun  
>To get our share of the world's delights<strong>  
><strong>High hopes we have for the future<br>And our goal's in sight  
><strong>(_WE!_)_**no we don't get depressed  
>Here's what we call our golden rule...<strong>_  
><em>Have faith in you and the things you do<br>You won't go wrong, oh-no  
><em>This is our family Jewel, yeah

We are family, wow...  
>(Sing it with me...)<br>I got all my sisters with me, yeah yeah  
>We are family<br>Get up everybody and sing, whoa-o, yeah  
>We are family, yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah<br>I got all my sisters with me, yeah yeah  
>We are family<br>Get up everybody and sing, here we go

We are family  
>(Are you gonna sing it)<br>I got all my sisters with me  
>We are family, (come on everybody)<br>Get up everybody and sing, wow...-o..., yeah...

We are family, wow...  
>I got all my sisters with me, yeah<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing, yeah-ie yeah-ie yeah<br>We are family, wow...  
>(Sing it to me..).<br>I got all my sisters with me, wow...

We are family, yeah yeah yeah yeah-ie yeah  
>Get up everybody and sing, wow...<br>We are family, wow..., (I got all my sister with me)  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<br>We are family," we sang. A chorus of 'Nice!' and 'Awesome!' filled the car.

(**Bold= Girls **_**Bold Italics =BTR, **_**Bold Underline is both**)

"**The city is ours,  
>The city is ours...<strong>

**Rollin' past graffiti walls,  
>Billboards lighting up the block<br>Everyone of us on a mission  
><strong>**Got a whole crew by my side  
>Cars beep, beep when they pass us by<br>Now its time to get down to business******

_**We pull up, open the door  
>All the girls, scream there they are<br>It's packed from wall to wall**_**  
><strong>**And, everybody is calling  
><strong>**Here they come, it's almost time  
>Feel the rush, now hit the lights<br>We gonna get it all started**

**Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but,  
>Tonight the <strong>**city is ours****  
><strong>_**Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but,  
>Tonight the <strong>_**city is ours**

_**My, my look how we roll  
>Was it only a month ago<br>Everybody said we were dreaming **_(**ooh ooh**)  
><strong>Now we're here like, yeah we told ya<br>Still far, but we're that much closer  
>And there ain't no way that we're leaving <strong>(_**oh no**_)

_**We pull up, open the door  
>All the girls, scream there they are<br>It's packed from wall to wall  
><strong>_**And, everybody is calling****  
>Here they come, it's almost time<br>Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
>We gonna get it all started<strong>

_**Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the <strong>_**city's ours**  
><strong>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<strong>  
><em><strong>The city is ours<strong>_**  
>The city is ours<strong>

_**We gotta believe  
>Its destiny calling<br>So night after night**_  
><span><strong>We rock the whole place out<br>****As hard as it seems  
>I know if you want it<br>Then it's gonna happen some how**

**Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the <strong>**city's ours****  
><strong>_**Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but tonight**_**  
>The city is ours<br>**_**The city is ours**_**  
>The city is ours<br>**_**The city is ours**_**  
><strong>  
><span><strong>The city is ours,<strong>" we sang together. Kelly clapped, and the wheels started rolling.

And... I can officially say...

OUR MUSICAL JOURNEY HAS BEGUN!

**Okay! I want to apologize to wanithe rusher/wanibtrforever for the late update :(**

**But... it's up now!**

**And yeah...**

**Happy Belated Birthday 1loganhenderson :D**


End file.
